Amor de los dioses
by LadiesKouOficial-Retos
Summary: Autor: Roanva.El advenimiento de una mujer enviada por la diosa Ast, será la encargada de restaurar el orden y evitar la extinción del reino. Ella propiciará la voluntad de los Dioses, y la tierra será incluida en su sentimiento. Cuando el sol se ocultó y no brilló ella llegó a este mundo, trayendo consigo la belleza del día, la fuente de vida y nada vivirá cuando el sol se oculte.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es de mi autoría.

"Este OS participa del Reto: San Valentín a través de los tiempos, del grupo Ladies Kou – Oficial…"

Cantidad de palabras: 3812, sin contar notas al inicio, notas de autor, disclaimer y summary

 **Rated: ** K

Argumento dado: La época del antiguo Egipto. El hijo del faraón está enamorado de una doncella con la que se casará pronto pero el mismo Faraón tenía los ojos puestos en ella y trata de hacer todo para que ellos se separen a pesar de que su amor es posible. El faraón tiende una trampa a la chica al ver que ella sí quiere a su hijo y hace creer a todos que trató de seducirlo. Provocando su exilio. El príncipe deberá elegir entre seguir el camino del exilio para buscar a la doncella o quedarse en el castillo y elegir otra esposa mientras la chica encuentra a otro pretendiente en el desierto.

 **Título** : Amor de los dioses.

 **Sinopsis:** "El advenimiento de una mujer enviada por la diosa Ast, será la encargada de restaurar el orden y evitar la extinción del reino. Ella propiciará la voluntad de los Dioses, y la tierra será incluida en su sentimiento. Cuando el sol se ocultó y no brilló ella llegó a este mundo, trayendo consigo la belleza del día, la fuente de vida y nada vivirá cuando el sol se oculte."

* * *

 **Amor de los dioses.**

En una de las salas de la gran pirámide, se encontraban reunidos el faraón Diamante, su hijo primogénito y por lo tanto heredero Yaten, sus sacerdotes y magos, una Divina adoratriz llamada Mëi, Rogue una sacerdote lector de Bastet y algunos de los administradores más importantes del reino, los más cercanos y fieles al faraón.

Él mismo se encontraba en una situación complicada ya que Rogue, siendo sabía, tuvo una predicción del futuro próximo, que decía:

"El advenimiento de una mujer enviada por la diosa Ast, será la encargada de restaurar el orden y evitar la extinción del reino. Ella propiciará la voluntad de los Dioses, la tierra será incluida en su sentimiento, la gente que se regocijará en la voluntad de su reinado, el hombre de bien honrará su nombre eternamente.

La necesidad estará recorriendo la tierra, que será arruinada completamente, y no habrá nada. Se destruye la tierra y ya no hay nadie que la salve. Verán a su pueblo llorar por la tierra

Cuando el sol se ocultó y no brilló ella llegó a este mundo, trayendo consigo la belleza del día, la fuente de vida y nada vivirá cuando el sol se oculte."

Esas eran las palabras de la bastet, por lo cual los sacerdotes plantearon al faraón de que su hijo, debía casarse con la mujer que en sus ojos se podían ver el cielo, en sus cabellos los rayos del sol y en su piel la blancura de las nubes, aquella que permanecía en las afueras de la ciudad porque había sido el único bebé que nació mientras el día se convirtió en noche.

Además Mëi, al ser una de las mujeres asignadas al servicio de Amón-Ra, dotadas de poder espiritual, habían dicho que cuando la edad de la joven llegará a los 21, los cambios en Egipto empezarían a verse, por lo que ella debería entregar su voluntad y pureza al heredero, para que la bendición de la diosa Ast cayera sobre la tierra. A lo cual Zafiro, uno de los magos estuvo totalmente de acuerdo.

Así fue que a los tres días una preciosa mujer llegaba a la gran pirámide. Sus características físicas la hacían única, y para sus abuelos que la conocían su interior era amor puro.

Serena había sido aislada de la sociedad, debido a los acontecimientos de su nacimiento. Se crió con su abuela, una mujer de cabellos ya blanco por la edad llamada Selene y su abuelo Taiki, quien le había enseñado a leer y escribir, cosa que solo hacían las princesas o hijas de grandes jerárquicos. Sin embargo Taiki, al haber sido un hombre instruido, hombre que en sus mejores épocas estuvo en los altos rangos del ejército, decidió enseñarle, ya que nunca había creído que el nacimiento y las características físicas de su nieta sean una maldición, sino todo lo contrario, lo veía como una bendición de Amón-Ra para con ellos.

Una vez instalada en una de las habitaciones del palacio y luego de ser preparada por varias sirvientas, Serena estaba lista para ser presentada a su futuro esposo.

Ella no había estado asombrada cuando los hombres del faraón llegaron a su puerta buscándola. En sus sueños vio que debía servir a los dioses y trasladarse a la gran pirámide para poder ayudar, a la gente. Si bien no había tenido contacto con el pueblo, ya que muchos le temían su amor era muy grande y no toleraba la injusticia. Aún no sabía cuál sería su trabajo allí, pero sí, que de eso dependería todo el existir de la tierra.

La primer noche que había soñado con ello había llorado por tener que dejar su casa, su familia. Tenía miedo de lo que el futuro le traería, pero cuando la diosa Ast (Isis) le había hablado al siguiente día, diciéndole que nada malo le pasaría, que ese era su destino y que ella la protegería y a lo que más amaba, se quedó tranquila y no se resistió al cambio.

Esmeralda, una hermosa joven, de figura esbelta, ojos marrones y cabellos verdosos, la concubina más joven y nueva del faraón, la acompañó hasta el trono. En él se encontraban Diamante y Yaten, además de varias personas. Ambos tenían el cabello blanco, pero Yaten había sacado los ojos verdes de su madre.

Cuando Serena entró, la sala quedó en completo silencio, no solo era su belleza y la sexy vestimenta que llevaba lo que llamaba la atención sino que también había algo en ella que irradiaba respeto.

Tanto padre como hijo quedaron absortos por la diosa que tenían delante. Yaten estaba completamente seguro de que la quería como esposa, pero jamás imaginó que su padre también.

Luego de que fueron presentados, e informando a Serena de que Yaten quería convertirla en esposa, sin dar mayor información de porque la habían elegido, comenzaron a pasar tiempo juntos.

Ella se sentía muy a gusto con Yaten, y él la adoraba. La llamaba "su Sol". Le encantaba ver cómo su cabello brillaba con los rayos del sol y como sus ojos emitían una luz haciéndolos más bonitos que el mismo cielo. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, conociéndose, enamorándose, ambos se correspondían.

Pero el faraón no se quedaba atrás, hacia todo lo que estaba a su alcance para estar con ella a solas, y en muchas ocasiones le había insinuado en que se convirtiera en su esposa, y que la convertiría en su esposa principal, ya que la mamá de Yaten, quien ocupaba ese puesto había fallecido. El creía que si se casaba con él, igualmente se estaría cumpliendo con la predicción, ya que sus sacerdotes horóscopos solo le confirmaban que nada malo sucedería si ella llegaba al trono, lo que interpretaba como que de él también podía ser esa bella mujer.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas esposas secundarias y concubinas tenía, pero ninguna de ellas era tan hermosa como Serena. Pero había visto que ella solo estaba interesada en su hijo, y su hijo en ella, así que creo un plan para separarlos, y luego cuando ella se encuentre en problemas él le ofrecería su salvación, casarse con él a cambio del perdón. Ninguna mujer se resistiría jamás.

Una noche en la que todos celebraban la próxima unión del próximo faraón, Diamante decidió actuar, le había pedido a uno de sus sacerdotes, de que le prepararan una medicina para dormir a Serena y así poder llevar a cabo sus planes.

El faraón brindó con su gente por la unión de su hijo. Y si bien Serena no estaba acostumbrada a tomar nada fuerte, bebió de la copa que le habían ofrecido. Comenzó a sentirse mareada, y ya terminada la celebración, se retiró a sus aposentos, pero antes de llegar perdió el conocimiento.

Ayudado por varios sirvientes fieles, Diamante hizo llevar a Serena a su recamara, donde la desnudaron y la metieron en la cama. Pero antes de poder llevar a cabo su plan completo que era llamar a los guardias para que la saquen de su recamara, Yaten llegó.

De entre las sombras, la niebla y la desorientación, Serena escuchó los gritos, y cuando el conocimiento volvió a ella, se encontró desnuda en la cama del faraón y rodeada por los guardias y en un rincón un Yaten que la miraba con ira, dolor, desilusión. Y en el lado opuesto un Diamante con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

Ella intentó explicar que no sabía que había sucedido pero nadie la escuchó. Los guardias seguían órdenes y Yaten se marchó sin darle el beneficio de la duda siquiera. Fue llevada a la cárcel a esperar que el faraón decida qué hacer con ella.

Ese día o noche, ya que no podía ver el sol desde los sótanos donde se encontraba encerrada soñó nuevamente con la Diosa Ast. Ella le decía nuevamente que no temiera, que todo era parte de su destino, de llegar a cumplir con lo encomendado por los dioses, que todo sucedía por una razón, y que nada quedaría sin solucionar, que los culpables encontrarían su castigo, y que los buenos serían recompensados.

Y así fue que ese mismo día, uno de los principales culpables encontró su castigo. El faraón se encontraba recorriendo la construcción del nuevo templo de Osiris, cuando una cobra egipcia lo mordió causándole una muerte dolorosa.

Serena estuvo encerrada más de un mes, mientras se realizaron los funerales y la ascensión del nuevo faraón. Cuando le tocó ser juzgada por seducir al faraón, Yaten, quien aún le profesaba cariño, la condenó al exilio, ya que no podría ver morir a "su Sol". Y así fue conducida a las afueras de la ciudad, con un pequeño botellón de agua y dejada a la bondad de los dioses.

Camino dos días y dos noches bajo el mar de arena que era el desierto, sin rumbo fijo, ya que no sabía dónde ir, había pasado toda su vida en una pequeña vivienda, no sabía nada más que solo teoría del mundo exterior. Al tercer día el sol ya hacía estragos en su piel, la deshidratación tenía sus labios estaban partidos, no creía poder resistir más, así que se arrodillo, elevó una pequeña plegaria y pidió ayuda a la diosa para poder cumplir con su destino, ya esa en esa vida o la siguiente, para luego desmayarse bajo los fuertes rayos del sol…

.

O _ O

.

Seiya regresaba luego de los funerales de su padre y la ascensión del nuevo faraón, además de haber aprovechado el visitar a su madre. Era el nomarcas de una nomo que se encontraba cerca del imperio, que manejaba gran parte del rendimiento agrícola. Era hijo de una de las esposas secundarias del ex faraón y tenía la misma edad que Yaten.

Un extraño bulto llamó la atención, y se desvió del que generalmente era su camino principal para asegurarse de que no sea nada malo, con varios guardias siguiéndolo.

Al distinguir la figura de una mujer se apresuró a socorrerla, lo primero que notó fue su extraño color de cabello, pero lo dejo pasar, debido a lo lastimada que se veía su piel por el sol y la arena, y sus labios resecos producto de no haberse hidratado por varios días. Comprobando de que aún respiraba la llevó consigo a su vivienda, donde la hizo atender por su sun-un.

La mujer era preciosa. Había pedido a sus sirvientas que la atiendan y le avisaran ni bien despertará. Quería hablar con ella y saber que hacia una mujer tan hermosa y delicada perdida en el desierto.

Serena despertó desorientada, por lo que creyó estar en un sueño nuevamente y espero que la diosa se presente y ponga fin vida y la guiara para poder seguir con su misión. Había llorado lo suficiente ese mes que estuvo encerrada, pero aun dolía la jugada sucia de Diamante y la falta de confianza por parte de Yaten, que la haya dejado sin derecho a réplica lastimo su corazón.

Pasó el tiempo y la diosa no se presentó. Si bien su cansancio había disminuido, aún se encontraba sin fuerzas, como para averiguar dónde estaba, pero el hambre y la sed volvieron, por lo que con mucho esfuerzo se levantó.

Al salir al pasillo se encontró con un guardia en su puerta, que amablemente la llevó de nuevo a los aposentos y salió deprisa. No sabía qué esperar, pero rogaba no estar donde el faraón, ya que no quería verlo. Además de no querer volver al desierto.

Dos jóvenes entraron y dejaron sobre la misma cama una fuente de comida, y otra con una gran jarra de agua, la cual se bebió deprisa y sin siquiera respirar, para luego hacer lo mismo con los alimentos. Hacía más de un mes que no comía algo tan exquisito. La sed y el hambre le hicieron olvidar que debía preguntar dónde estaba.

No pasó mucho cuando por la puerta entró un apuesto joven de ojos azules. Sabía que era alguien importante por sus vestimentas y eso le dio algo de temor.

El joven se presentó educadamente como Seiya, nomarca de la ciudad de Jentamentiu, una de las ciudades del alto Egipto. Serena por miedo a ser exiliada nuevamente simplemente dijo que se había perdido y no supo cómo regresar a su hogar.

Seiya desde el primer momento que la vio quedó prendado de la pequeña mujer lastimada e inerte en sus brazos, hecho que se re confirmó cuando entró a presentarse. Su actitud y su historia de cómo había llegado al desierto no lo convencían, pero lo dejó pasar, sabiendo que cuando se ganará su confianza obtendría la verdad, no la quería apabullar.

Serena pasaba tiempo con las mujeres cosiendo, tejiendo, y recorría todos los días el lugar conociendo nuevas salas. Y sus comidas las hacía en la mesa principal con Seiya y sus administradores, siempre hablando de cómo sacar adelante la ciudad y mejorar la producción, cosas en las que ella no se metía.

Un día, en uno de sus recorridos se encontró con una sala que parecía ser el lugar donde Seiya trabajaba. Sobre la mesa había varios mapas de por lo que ella entendía y podía leer, eran sistemas de riego, y para las plantaciones. Estudiando los mapas con detenimiento encontró que podían modificarse para llegar más lejos, y ampliar la zona fértil luego de la crecida del Nilo. Cuando los estaba analizando llegó Seiya, quien le explicó de qué se trataban. Él se quedó asombrado una vez que ella le explicó que podía leer y de ciertas modificaciones que se podían hacer para mejorar todo.

Charlaron durante horas de la agricultura y la ganadería. Seiya descubrió que Serena era muy inteligente y la convenció para que lo ayudará a administrar la zona, a lo que ella aceptó gustosa, ya que podría ser útil a la gente.

Esa noche Serena volvió a soñar con la diosa, ella le contó lo que sucedería:

"Vendrán cinco años de gran abundancia en toda la tierra de Egipto, y detrás de ellos vendrán cinco años de escasez, y el hambre consumirá la tierra. No se conocerá la abundancia en la tierra a causa de la escasez, porque ésta será muy grande. Ahora, debes ser inteligente y sabia y recoger el quinto de la cosecha de la tierra de Egipto en los años de abundancia; reúne el producto de los años buenos que van a venir, y has acopio de trigo a disposición del Faraón, para mantenimiento de las ciudades, y consérvalo para que sirva a la tierra de reserva para los cinco años de hambre que vendrán sobre Egipto, y así no perezca de hambre la tierra".

Sobresaltada por el sueño despertó. No sabía qué hacer, si lo que la diosa le decía era cierto, cosa de la que no dudaba tenía que prevenir al faraón para poder salvar a la gente. Pero después de lo que había pasado Yaten jamás le creería, no sabía a quién recurrir. Y ese era su temor más grande, darse por vencida.

Lo días pasaron y ella volvió a soñar lo mismo, pero seguía desesperada, sin saber qué hacer, cómo ayudar.

La tercera vez que la diosa se le presentó, esta le contó una historia, su historia.

"Isis, Osiris y Set eran tres dioses-hermanos, hijos de la diosa del cielo (Nut) y el dios de la tierra (Geb). Isis y Osiris se enamoraron y casaron.

Set sin embargo, sentía gran celos de Osiris, amado por dioses y humanos por igual y quería usurpar su poder y reinado. Así que un día, en conjunción con otros hombres y divinidades menores, invitó a los dioses a un festín, incluyendo por supuesto, a la enamorada pareja. En medio de la fiesta, Set produjo un impactante sarcófago de oro y dijo que se lo regalaría a la persona que cupiera perfectamente en él. Por supuesto que el astuto Set había mandado a construir el sarcófago con las medidas de Osiris. Cuando éste se introdujo en él, sus cómplices se lanzaron sobre Isis y la sujetaron mientras Set sellaba al sarcófago y lo lanzaba al Nilo.

Si Set pensó que Isis se iba a quedar de lo más tranquila ante esta infamia, obviamente no conocía muy bien a su hermana. Isis fue a donde Thoth, el dios de la sabiduría, a pedir consejo y se lanzó a la aventura, viajó por todo Egipto y más allá, buscando pistas, se hizo pasar por sierva en el palacio del rey Biblos, hasta que por fin dio con un árbol a las riberas del Nilo, en cuyas raíces había quedado atorado el sarcófago con Osiris.

Isis regresó al sarcófago a Egipto, pero Set tampoco se dio por vencido y en un descuido de la diosa, descuartizó el cuerpo de Osiris, que todavía no había sido reanimado, y lanzó las partes por todo el país.

Una vez más, Isis tuvo que emprender su búsqueda. Con paciencia de hormiga fue recuperando los pedazos del cuerpo de su esposo. La diosa encontró todas, menos el falo. Siendo Isis, creó un falo de oro; ató las partes de Osiris con vendas (de ahí lo de la momificación) y devolvió el espíritu del esposo al cuerpo con su magia, por lo que su hijo, Horus, fue engendrado no por el Osiris físico, si no el espiritual.

Osiris se convirtió en el dios del otro mundo, de las almas y no los cuerpos. Su hijo, Horus, después de pasar muchas desventuras con su madre, por fin venció a Set y se erigió como dios de los hombres; e Isis, la gran diosa, dividió su tiempo en entre el Aquí y el más Allá, para servir al esposo y al hijo, a los vivos y a los muertos, a la tierra y al cielo, convirtiéndose en la mayor de las diosas egipcias, una que trascendía incluso Egipto para ser adorada en el mundo.

En su tiempo Isis fue conocida como la Reina de los Cielos, la Madre de la Dioses, la Protectora de los Pobres y Débiles, La Que es El Todo, Luz del Cielo, Señora de la Magia. Y todo comenzó por su amorosa y poderosa devoción al esposo perdido, al que amó más allá de la desesperanza, del cansancio, del peligro, del cuerpo y de la vida misma.

Si habiendo pasado todo esto por amor a mi esposo, tu siendo mi enviada al reino de los vivos para ayudar al pueblo de mi hijo, tampoco deberás darte por vencida. Cree en tu poder, en tu amor. Así como escuchando mi corazón logré volver a mi esposo, tu siguiendo lo que dicta tu corazón hallarás la solución para que la tierra no parezca".

Y así la diosa dejó su sueño…

Con fuerzas renovadas al otro día decidió seguir el consejo de la diosa y seguir a su corazón, el cual desde que había conocido a Seiya le gritaba que confiara en él. Le contó todo, desde los sueños anteriores a ser buscada por los guardias del faraón, la noche que seguía siendo un misterio para ella de porque había despertado en la cama del faraón, su exilio y posteriormente lo sueños recurrentes que había tenido.

Y así como el corazón de Serena le decía que confié en Seiya, el de él gritaba lo mismo por ella. Por lo que siguiendo los avisos de la diosa comenzaron los trabajos para poder mejorar sus cosechas los años buenos, y poder almacenar la mayor cantidad posible para los años de escasez.

Trabajando codo a codo Serena y Seiya se hacían cada vez más cercanos, y algo dentro de ellos iba creciendo con el paso de los días.

Seiya queriendo saber qué había pasado en realidad, y cuál era la historia de su padre y su medio hermano con Serena, mandó a su hombre de confianza a hablar con los sacerdotes, las Divinas adoratriz y los sacerdotes lectores de Bastet. Así se enteró como ella había sido elegida por el día de su nacimiento y como su padre posando sus ojos en ella había caído en la misma trampa que su madre cuando era joven, solo que el desenlace de Serena había sido distinto y estaba más que seguro que era gracias a la diosa.

Seiya mandó a construir los almacenes para guardar las reservas todos en honor y tributo a la diosa Isis, cosa que Serena había agradecido en gran medida, ya que gracias a ella la población no sufriría en mayor medida, ya que se avisó para que cada ciudad haga lo mismo con sus cosechas.

Con el pasar de los días Serena y Seiya se hicieron más cercanos, tanto que llegaron a depender el uno del otro para existir.

Ella una noche se entregó a él en cuerpo y alma, la noche en que la luna brillaba en su máximo esplendor, ella le dio su pureza, y así se convirtieron en uno. Ella "su pequeña Isis" y él en "su Osiris". Porque los dioses decidieron habitar la tierra nuevamente y querían tener su historia sin el dolor, la ambición o la envidia de por medio. Ambos sabían que irían al más allá buscando al otro si fuese necesario.

La gente sobrevivió a los años malos gracias a la administración de ellos, y el faraón se encontró tremendamente agradecido cuando las cosas mejoraron. Tanto que mandó a llamar a la mujer que había hecho todo eso posible, ya que la mujer que él había querido y debía ayudarlo a sacar adelante a su pueblo la había perdido. Tarde se enteró de que su padre era el único culpable, sin poder hacer nada para recuperarla, solo rogaba a los dioses que lo perdonen por matar a uno de sus discípulos en la tierra, o que ellos mismos la hayan salvado. ÉL con los años consiguió una mujer que lo hizo feliz, "su Luna". La madre de su heredero Yaten II.

Serena que todos esos años había evitado tener contacto con el faraón, a pesar de las promesas de Seiya de que jamás dejaría que le pase nada, se encontraba sumamente nerviosa, sabía que debía superar su pasado, si bien había querido a Yaten en el poco tiempo que lo conoció, no se comparaba con el amor que ahora sentía por "su Osiris".

Acompañados con sus pequeños, Seiya su primogénito de 7 años y Chibichibi de 4, se presentaron en la sala del trono. Grande fue la sorpresa que se llevó Yaten al reconocerla, y más cayendo en cuenta de que la profecía al fin y al cabo se cumplió.

La ayuda vino de la mujer enviada por la diosa Ast, quien restauró el orden y evitó la extinción del reino. De la niña que nació cuando el sol se ocultó y no brilló. La mujer con cabellos del color del sol, ojos como el cielo y piel blanca como las nubes. La ayuda vino gracias a que el sol jamás dejó de brillar.

Ella fue la que salvó a Egipto…

Ella será siempre "su sol"...

 **Fin**

 **.**

O _ O

.

* * *

 **Notas de autor** : Chicas les dejo algunos significados de las palabras del viejo Egipto que he utilizado:

· **Nomo** se denomina a cada una de las subdivisiones territoriales del Antiguo Egipto.

· **Nomarcas:** La administración provincial estaba basada en la figura del nomarca "el que abre los canales", que era responsable de la irrigación, del rendimiento agrícola, recaudar impuestos y fijar los límites de las propiedades después de la inundación anual. Al mando de cada nomo se erigía un nomarca, un cargo designado por el faraón, que en algunas épocas fue hereditario.

· **Ast / Isis** (del griego antiguo Ίσις) es el nombre griego de una diosa de la mitología egipcia. Su nombre egipcio era Ast.

· **Sacerdotes horóscopos** , capaces de distinguir los días de fastos o nefastos del año.

· **Bastet** es una diosa de la mitología egipcia, también denominada Bast, cuya misión era proteger el hogar y simboliza la alegría de vivir, pues se considera la deidad de la armonía y la felicidad.

· **Divina adoratriz** : Este título corresponde a ciertas mujeres asignadas al servicio de Amón.

 **· Sacerdote lector de Bastet** : un sabio de las palabras.

 **·** **Sun-un** : Médico.

 **· Jentamentiu: **La Gran Tierra

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado. Como verán encontraran varias cosas que les suenan conocidas, ya que tome muchos puntos de historias que conocía del viejo Egipto.

Sí, la historia de los años de abundancia, es la historia de José hijo de Jacob, espero no dañar la susceptibilidad de nadie con el tema de la religión. Simplemente quise darle otra versión a la historia, nombrando a los dioses egipcios en su lugar.

Como verán la historia no solo habla del amor de pareja, sino del amor en general, o es lo que quise expresar con la historia.

La historia que le cuenta Isis a Serena es una historia verdadera de los dioses egipcios, algunos la consideran el "Romeo y Julieta" del viejo Egipto.

Desde ya pido disculpas si hay cosas que no corresponden a la época, pero fue sumamente complicado encontrar todo para describirla lo más cercana a la realidad que se conoce de esa época.

Espero me cuenten que les parece, si lo amaron o lo odiaron. Las críticas son siempre bien recibidas.

Un beso.

Ladies…


End file.
